Arc-fault interruption (AFI) and ground-fault interruption (GFI) circuit breakers are well known. Such circuit breakers have traditionally required an extra conductor, called a “pigtail,” to connect the breaker to a neutral bar of an electrical distribution panel or loadcenter. Increased use of arc fault circuit breakers in a residential loadcenter results in additional pigtails in the wiring gutter of the loadcenter, making it more difficult to wire.
More recently, electrical distribution panels have been developed featuring a “plug-on neutral.” Instead of requiring a pigtail, the circuit breaker is provided with a connector that directly plugs onto the neutral bar of the electrical distribution panel. However, certain disadvantages remain. In the case of one known panel, AFI/GFI breakers are extended in length in comparison to ordinary circuit breakers to reach a neutral bar in order to plug onto the same. Furthermore, the plug-on connection is susceptible to accidental dislodgement. In the case of another known panel, the plug-on neutral is of a square configuration. If a circuit breaker installed on the plug-on neutral is removed using a motion that is common for other types of circuit breakers, the plug-on neutral connection on the circuit breaker is liable to be damaged, interfering with reinstalling of the breaker.